This invention relates to eating utensils and is concerned with a knife of unique construction, a set of eating utensils which fit together in a novel manner, and a set of eating utensils which are held together magnetically.
The prior art is replete with sets of flatware eating utensils which include a knife, fork and spoon or various combinations of two such utensils. Representative descriptions of such sets are found in the patents presently classified by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office in Class 30, subclass 147. Commonly, these sets have a spoon, a fork which overlies and is nested with respect to the spoon and a knife which overlies the fork and has a flat blade coplanar with its flat handle. Clips, bands or other mechanical connections are commonly used to hold these sets together when in a nonuse or storage condition.